


[title of work]

by irlwhizzybrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: AUTHOR AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i hop e yall like it, im just gay okay, love you al!!! thanks for reading!, uh i totally need more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwhizzybrown/pseuds/irlwhizzybrown
Summary: Marvin Schul was finally ready to see his very first best selling novel of his trilogy get turned into a movie. Of course, he barely had any say in the script, so he was ready to be disappointed.Whizzer Brown was a famed actor, and was begging for this role. The trilogy of books Marvin wrote were the only books he actually enjoyed and could sort of relate to - the way it portrayed gay men? Whizzer loved it, it was realistic. They were the only thing he read, so when he found out he got the role for the main character? He was so excited.That's when he met Marvin - the author of the books he loved? In the same room as him? He couldn't help but lose his shit.





	[title of work]

_"You got the part!"_

The words still bounced around in Whizzer's head, and lord, was he excited. He had just gotten the phone call an hour ago, and he just had to tell everyone he knew - including his parents, who were never proud of 1. his acting job and 2. him being gay. 

He decided to take it in his own hands to celebrate alone, opening a bottle of wine and relaxing on the couch. Just to embarrass himself and kill his cocky attitude, he turned on the worst movie he had ever acted in - a Pokemon movie/musical.  God, was it laughable. Whizzer always had to watch that to stop himself from being self centered. 

"But hey, twenty dollars is still twenty dollars," his friend always joked. Like that movie even paid him _that_ much.

Whizzer laughed as it started, shaking his head as he watched and drank. Tomorrow he'd be getting the script to study, and meet all his cast mates. He knew a few, but only by their names. 

* * *

 

Marvin had been reading through the script of his book-turned-movie, and shook his head. "God, this was a bad idea." He tugged at his curls. "They ruined it." 

It wasn't too bad, at least, but he was still angry. He groaned, and decided to hit the hay. He'd have to complain tomorrow when he meets the cast.

* * *

 

Whizzer flipped through the script, as he sighed. "What did you guys do to him?"

A girl squinted. "Excuse me?" Whizzer glanced to her. 

"They ruined Andrew! He's nothing like this! They made him way too sweet, he's an asshole. And he's wearing _red?_ " Whizzer dramatically gestured, making way too big of a deal out of a simple thing. "When in the book he says he doesn't _like_ red. It reminds him of-" 

Trina rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Take it up with the script writer."

"Gladly, where is-" She cut him off. 

"Not here. So stop complaining."

Whizzer sighed. He usually didn't get like this, but when you mess with his favorite books, of course he'd get pissed. He plopped down in a chair, and shut his mouth, resisting the urge to point out anything else wrong. 

"Oh!" A man behind Whizzer exclaimed. Whizzer figured it was probably not a big deal. "You're Whizzer Brown."

He finally gave in and peaked around. "And you are-" Whizzer paused, staring at the man he was staring up at. "Marvin Schul!" He stumbled quickly out of his chair, eyes wide with a huge, goofy grin across his face. "The - the _author_ of the books!"

"And sadly, I wasn't asked to write the script." He grumbled. "But correct." Marvin smiled back.

"You know me, though? Oh my God, that's - wow!" 

"What?" Marvin chuckled softly. "I don't spend my whole life writing." The man paused for a moment. "I _usually_ don't spend my whole life writing." Whizzer giggled softly, bringing his script in front of his face to hide his smile. Marvin noticed, and frowned a bit. He didn't understand why Whizzer would want to hide his smile, but he didn't ask. "So, what do you think of it? I heard your playing Andrew, right?"

Trina glared from far away. Why did they play this cruel prank on her? Making her work with her ex-husband, on a movie vaguely based off their life? That was the worst thing they could've done to her. She'd wished she taken up that Broadway musical instead. It still would've been less annoying then dealing with Marvin. 

Marvin still hadn't noticed the lady - he was too busy chatting with Whizzer. 

"So, I'll see you around?" Marvin chuckled. Whizzer pouted in response, enjoying their conversation. "Hey, don't worry! I gotta introduce myself to the rest of the cast." He leaned in, like he was going to tell a secret, a hand trailing down Whizzer's thigh. Whizzer shuddered. "But between you and me, I think I'll enjoy your company the most." Marvin chuckled, squeezing Whizzer's butt before he walked off.

Whizzer gnawed at his lip, watching the man walk off - did he really just do that? 

He wasn't complaining, but Trina was. She sure was ready to have fun breaking the two apart.


End file.
